Never Again
by PoodleCharlie
Summary: If you wish to capture the Pretender, simply retrieve his son and he'll come running.


Hey everyone, just wanted to let your know that I haven't stopped working on my other story. This just sort of popped into my head and I'll be continuing to work on Destiny is what we make it. My Best, Charlie.

* * *

**Never Again**

"Where are my mom and dad?" A pair of big blue eyes looked up at the woman standing in front of him and in that look his eyes conveyed more sadness than the forlorn tone of his voice.

Brigitte looked down at the dark haired boy condescendingly. She answered his question as if she'd already answered him a thousand times before. "Your mom and dad are dead. The same people that took you killed your parents before leaving your house."

While the boy's eyes still portrayed sadness, his face was now set in a determined stare. "I don't believe you. My parents are going to come for me."

"Look kid," she slammed her hand down on the table, "they'd have to be alive to rescue you. It's a simple concept, they're not coming."

The boy jumped up from the chair he was seated in. "You're lying!"

He ran over to the couch against the far wall and threw himself down. Through his sobs, she could hear his muffled cries, endlessly on repeat, "they are coming for me."

A smile played on the lips of the malicious woman as she walked out of the room, the door closing soundlessly behind her.

A few hours passed and exhaustion claimed the little boy. He remembered calling for his parents and then the next thing he knew, a hand was shaking him and he was being woken up.

"Kyle. Kyle, wake up."

Kyle rolled over and rubbed his eyes, still groggy from his nap. "Daddy? Daddy! You're alive! I knew you were alive!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms around his father.

"Shhh. I'm glad you're okay too, son, but we've got to be quiet so we can get out of here, okay?"

Still clinging to his father for dear life, the young boy nodded, his head coming up and down vigorously.

Jarod loved the feeling of having his son in his arms and after the recent scare of him being taken from him, it took all of his strength to pull away enough to look him in the eyes.

"You ready?" Jarod's voice came out raspy. Without waiting for an answer, he took his son's hand and quickly, as well as quietly, led him out of the room.

They walked past unconscious sweepers, through large and not so large air vents, down winding corridors and up several flights of stairs before finally coming out onto the Centre's helipad atop the roof of the highest tower. The fire escape was just within sight, when Jarod heard a slight whimper and felt his son's hand slip out of his grasp.

"Going somewhere, Love?" The voice chilled him, as he slowly turned around. Brigitte cocked her head sideways, caressing the side of the boy's scared face with her 9mm.

_Damn._ He knew they were watching closely for his rescue attempt, but he'd really hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with her. Anyone but her.

"You really thought it was going to be that easy?"

He took a step forward.

Brigitte pulled the safety off of her gun. "I don't think that's a very good idea for junior."

Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Miss Parker climb over the fire escape and onto the roof. He kept his attention centered on Brigitte. "Please, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt my son."

**BAM! **

There was a loud noise as something large and metal collided with blonde hair and thick skull. There was momentary shock on her features, before unconsciousness descended and she went down, a mass of tangled limbs. Kyle, caught in her grip, fell down with her, remaining trapped within her grasp.

Miss Parker automatically stepped forward and removed the gun from Brigitte's hand and pulled her arm away from the boy. Feeling someone else touch him, Kyle's body immediately froze, while his head shot up to see who was there.

Kyle blinked to be sure he wasn't seeing things. "Momma?"

"I'm so sorry, baby. Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" her voice was soothing, quite a contrast to the way her face had shown with cold precision not a moment before.

Kyle shook his head. "No, everything's fine now." He flung his arms around his mother, nearly knocking her over. "I told them you'd come!"

Suddenly, everything felt fine again. Him in her arms and safe from harm. She kissed the top of his head tenderly and hugged him back. "I love you so much."

Jarod walked up behind them. "Thanks, Parker, you really saved our butts."

"Don't mention it." She waved her hand through the air as she stood up. But her expression darkened as she looked at Jarod. "Are you okay?" she asked him, and as she leaned in she slipped him Brigitte's gun.

He nodded knowingly, "yeah."

Kyle looked up at both his parents. "Can we go home now?"

Jarod laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "You betcha!"

Parker scooped up her son and headed toward the fire escape she'd come up a few minutes before.

"I'll be right behind you." Jarod called out.

"Okay." Parker shouted back as she and Kyle made their way onto the fire escape and down the tower.

Keeping one eye on Brigitte, who laid unmoving, Jarod waited until Parker and Kyle were safely on the ground. He walked over to the still unconscious Brigitte. He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, but my family is just something I'm not willing to risk."

He raised the gun.

Parker buried her son's head in her chest.

A shot rang out.

Her pace never faltered. "Don't worry baby, you're safe now."

Kyle looked up at his mother, but her gaze remained forward. He silently questioned if she's said anything at all as he picked his head up to look over her shoulder to see Jarod making his way down the fire escape.

Daddy was coming and everything was going to be okay.


End file.
